Black Rose, Crimson Blood
by Gardie
Summary: A story of love and hate as a group of pokemon attempts to make a film.


Black Rose, Crimson Blood

By: Rakuen Growlithe

Disclaimer: This story, characters and poems performed belong to me; however Pokemon and the songs used between sections are not mine and belong to their respective owners.

Extracts (in order of appearance) from:

-Feel for you, Nightwish

-Broken, Sonata Artica

-Battle Against Time, Wintersun

-Beethoven's Nightmare, Dragonland

AN: This is one of very few clean stories I wrote after leaving . However I think it is a very good work although it very little attention. I'm hoping the community will take more notice of it and hope it'll be accepted as a peace offering after the many years I wasn't on this site. If you want to the stories I wrote away from you can follow the links I've added to my profile page, however most of the stories are adult in nature. This story contains some scenes with explicit violence. Story beta checked by Keita.

Also apologies for the complete lack of spaces but that seems to a problem. I've emailed the site for help.

"Alright guys," shouted Plusle, calling his troop of pokemon around him, "I've got our new project."

From all over the cluttered back-stage area a few pokemon appeared. They were all actors who played parts in films made by Plusle and Minun.

"Our new film," began Minun, once all the pokemon were assembled, "is called 'Dead Boy's Poem'. It's a story about a talented poet's ghost who helps an aspiring poet to reach her dreams. However she scorns him and casts him away. Without his assistance she finds out how weak her abilities really were."

"No action?" asked a cocky voice.

The voice belonged to the main star of Plusle and Minun's actors, Vulpix. He was currently lying on top of his boyfriend's, Poochyena's, back, making it slightly unclear to Minun what sort of action he was referring to.

"There's no action, no," answered Plusle, "But it's still amazing if you are able to do it right."

"Do I do it right?" Vulpix asked Poochyena, licking the grey dog's ear.

Poochyena blushed and mumbled something that no one was able to make out.

Minun shook his head in despair, "Can we please focus on our jobs here?"

"Of course," agreed a female pikachu, "Vulpix, get off of him."

Vulpix smirked but dismounted the canine, snuggling up to his side instead.

"As I was busy saying before I was so lewdly interrupted," continued Plusle, "This new film needs more characters than the five of us can handle. So we'll be getting two actors from another pokemon studio to help us out for this movie."

"And helping us out of a fair cut of our profits," lamented Minun.

"But in any case," said Plusle, raising his voice to drown out his partner's commiserations, "here are the scripts for this film."

He handed out a stapled stack of papers to each of his actors; Vulpix, Poochyena and Pikachu.

"Vulpix will be playing the poet's ghost," Minun informed them, "Pikachu will be the aspiring poet and Poochyena will play as Pikachu's talent agent. Is that all okay?"

The actors all nodded, "No problem."

"Good," declared Plusle, perking up, "Start memorising your lines. We want to start this soon, as in tomorrow. We'll do the first scene then as the other actors won't be here or required yet."

"Won't we get held up waiting for them to learn their lines?" asked Poochyena.

"They've got their copies of the script already," Minun answered him, "Well, if there are no other queries then Plusle and I need to start setting up the stage."

Vulpix and Poochyena retreated into a small cave that they'd hollowed out of old clothes and curtains. The dark corner was warm and comfortable and smelled very strongly of the two pokemon's musk.

"Hmm, should we continue, Love?" asked Vulpix, licking Poochyena's grey dark grey muzzle.

"B-but the play," moaned Poochyena softly, torn between two desires.

Vulpix glanced down at it, "I'm not in the first scene."

Poochyena glanced at his own script, barely getting a glimpse before Vulpix had him pinned down and was parting the grey dog's lips with his tongue.

"Hi ham hin," protested Poochyena, secretly welcoming the kiss.

Vulpix sat back with a sigh, "Fine. Go study your lines. Catch you later."

The rusty red vulpine slid out of their hole and began wandering off.

"Love you," called out Poochyena.

Vulpix smiled back warmly, "Forever back at you."

"Forever's a long time," stated Pikachu flatly as Vulpix walked past her, "Forever was how long when you were with me?"

"Don't blame me for that. You ruined that," retorted Vulpix.

Pikachu glared at him but he wasn't even looking at her.

"Well what about Houndour? She didn't ruin it, did she? And Cyndaquil? He's still scarred from you!"

Vulpix kept walking, out of the backstage area where Pikachu was.

"Mind your own business. It's over between us so just get over me already."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked in annoyance, "I don't care about you!"

Even as she said it though she knew that it was a lie. Her pillow was still tear-stained after hearing Vulpix and Poochyena's pleasure-filled cries the previous night.

~You were my first love

The earth moving under me

Bedroom scent, beauty ardent

Distant shiver, heaven sent

I'm the snow on your lips

The freezing taste, the silvery sip

I'm the breath on your hair

The endless nightmare, devil's lair

Only so many times

I can say I long for you~

"Scene one, take one. And action!" called out Plusle.

POOCHYENA: This is it! The world's most famous school of the arts. So many pokemon have walked its ancient floors. If you can make it here I can get you readings of your poems anywhere in the world that you desire.

(Pikachu performs a series of spins while gazing around)

PIKACHU: It's amazing. Huge stone arches that inspire like marshes.

POOCHYENA: (Awkwardly) Mmm, perhaps… Wait here and I'll try to find the headmaster. You may want to work on a poem while you wait.

PIKACHU: My poems have words that roam like ro….mans…

POOCHYENA: Good luck.

"And cut!" shouted Plusle.

Minun switched off the camera and everyone relaxed.

"Five minute break, everyone," Plusle reminded them as he went to help Minun set up the next scene.

"Well done," said Vulpix, congratulating Poochyena and sharing a quick kiss with him, "Looked pretty good."

"Thanks," nodded Poochyena, "Not as good as you though."

"Don't beat yourself up about that. There's no actor as good as I am."

Vulpix led Poochyena over to a bench where he had a small bowl of meat.

"In case you got hungry during your scene," explained Vulpix.

Poochyena blushed, "Thanks, but it was an easy scene; nice and quick too."

Even though he said that Poochyena still tucked in, a fact Vulpix couldn't help but take note of.

"Yet you're still eating it," he grinned.

Poochyena nodded and smiled.

During the second scene, one that only contained Pikachu, Poochyena and Vulpix cuddled on the sidelines.

"She's not doing too well is she?" commented Vulpix as they heard Plusle end the sixth take.

Poochyena shook his head, "We could be here for a while…"

Vulpix grinned, "If so they wouldn't mind if we snuck off for a bit would they?"

"I don't think so," answered Poochyena, nuzzling his love's shoulder, running his muzzle up Vulpix's neck to nip his ears.

Vulpix murred cutely, getting up on his four, brow-socked paws, "Then let's disappear for a bit."

Poochyena rose quickly and the two male pokemon headed for the studio exit.

As Poochyena and Vulpix reached the exit, however, two other pokemon walked in, almost bumping into them.

"I'm sorry," apologised the one, a shinx.

"It's okay," smiled Vulpix, looking at the shinx's partner, a young, impeccably-groomed, male eevee.

"We're slightly lost," explained Shinx, "We're looking for the pokemon film studio doing 'Dead Boy's Poem'."

"This is the one," replied Poochyena, "You two are the actors that are going to be helping?"

Shinx nodded.

"Where are our rooms?" inquired Eevee, tilting his head and looking calmly at Vulpix through his sky-blue eyes.

"Well we don't have our own rooms here…" began Poochyena.

"But I know this area pretty well," continued Vulpix, "So I'm sure I could find something you'd like. If you don't mind waiting for a while, how about I talk you hunting for accommodation later?"

Eevee thought about the offer, a slight grin playing over his muzzle.

"It's a deal," answered Eevee, "I'll see you here tonight."

With that Eevee wandered off to meet with Plusle and Minun, followed closely by Shinx.

"B-but we were supposed to go on a date tonight," whined Poochyena.

Vulpix licked the grey dog, "Yeah… We can just go earlier…"

A few hours later Vulpix slipped off of Poochyena's back, panting heavily.

"I hope you enjoyed that," Vulpix told Poochyena.

Poochyena nodded, his muzzle wet with drool and his eyes lidded with fatigue.

"Good," stated Vulpix softly, "'Cause we need to talk… about us."

"Hmmm?" mumbled Poochyena.

"It's just not working," admitted Vulpix, "I… I think it'd be better if we were just friends."

Poochyena meeped, his eyes flying open once again as he leapt up, revealing his matted belly fur.

"You're breaking up with me! W-why? I love you!"

Vulpix looked at the ground sadly, a tear running down his muzzle.

"I love you too," he promised, licking the shocked poochyena's muzzle, "And I hate to do this… but it won't work… We're just fooling ourselves. We have to move on with our lives. G-goodbye…"

Poochyena felt his heart pounding heavily, the thud filling his ears as Vulpix pulled away and started to leave. His eyes burned as salty tears began to form and run down to the tip of his lowered nose and drip on the floor.

"Please… please don't go…" begged Poochyena, his voice barely a whisper, inaudible even to himself over the sound of his heart breaking.

Once out of Poochyena's sight Vulpix sat down and rubbed his teary eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear them then shook his body and took a deep breath as he returned to normal.

"Much better. Now to go see Eevee."

At around the same time that Vulpix broke up with Poochyena, Eevee arrived at the meeting spot and sat down to wait for Vulpix. He glanced around the darkened studio where Pikachu, Shinx, Plusle and Minun were sleeping and gave a shudder at the tacky surroundings.

"Where's that fox got to anyway?" mumbled Eevee.

Eevee licked his paw, using it to slick his fur into its proper place, not giving the follicles any freedom.

"Hey," called Vulpix softly, walking up to Eevee's side.

"I was wondering where you where," commented Eevee, standing up, "Let's go."

Vulpix nodded, sniffing the air as he got close to the cream-coloured, canine pokemon.

"I know some great places to go see."

Eevee eyed him suspiciously then followed Vulpix out into the night.

Vulpix led Eevee through the sleepy streets of the city that they lived in. Their paths lit by the glowing of street lamps and neon signs of all colours imaginable. Vulpix ignored them all, following a path he knew well, eventually leading Eevee to a quiet park.

"Weren't we supposed to find a place for me to sleep?" inquired Eevee, "Because this is scarcely the place for me."

Vulpix stopped next to a dark pond, the moon reflecting in its still water.

"You're right; one as beautiful as you doesn't belong here," stated Vulpix, "But it was the only place I could think of, worthy of you…"

Eevee turned to Vulpix, his thick, fluffy tail wagging behind him slowly, "You mean that?"

"Of course," nodded Vulpix, "I swear to you, I'd give up everything for you. I knew you were perfect the moment I saw you."

A blush crept up Eevee's muzzle, near-invisible in the semi-darkness but shown vividly in the evolution pokemon's body language. Vulpix moved closer to the other pokemon and, emboldened by Eevee's lack of an attempt to get away, snuggled against him.

Eevee murred gently, lying down as Vulpix gently nudged him and climbed on top of him. He felt Vulpix's nose gently breathing in his scent at his neck then slide up along his fur to lick his muzzle.

Vulpix's ears pricked up attentively as he allowed his tongue to push against Eevee's lips, giving a yip of delight as they opened for him. Vulpix slid his hot tongue deep into Eevee's sweet maw, tracing gently the canid's own tongue, kissing him passionately.

Eevee licked back, flicking his tongue gently inside Vulpix's mouth before pulling it out and taking a deep breath, his ears lying flat on his head.

Vulpix nuzzled Eevee's cheek playfully.

"Was that your first kiss, Hon?" he whispered.

Eevee blushed and nodded.

"I love you," admitted Vulpix, "Since I first saw you… I… I want us to be together, boyfriends… Will you?"

"I… Uh…" stammered Eevee, "W-what about that grey dog?"

"Don't worry about him. We're not together…"

Eevee stuttered a bit more, unable to respond to Vulpix's question.

"It's alright," the red fox assured him, "You can tell me tomorrow. Let's just keep tonight to ourselves. I'll show you my love, let you feel it."

Eevee felt Vulpix climb further onto him, his neck tingling from Vulpix's soft love-nibbles. Eevee's eyes drooped until he felt something hard bumping his rear, then he twisted his back and tossed Vulpix off of him.

Vulpix yelped in shock, flying from Eevee's back and landing with a splash in the cold pond, breaking the mirrored image of the moon. Luckily it was a shallow pond and Vulpix was able to pull himself out in seconds, his heart beating wildly.

"I think I'm fine single," Eevee called out to him, smirking as he shivered, "Oh and you're not my first kiss either. You're not the best even, but at least you're not the worst."

With that Eevee turned around, flicking his tail up, and walked off into the night.

Vulpix shivered madly, water dripping off his sodden fur.

"B-b-but I l-l-love you…"

This time he wasn't lying.

~Seven lives of a man, passed before me.

Seven graves, one for every love I've had.

Only once I have broken my so called heart.

Only one made me see why they cry.~

"Wakey wakey everyone!" called out Minun through a loud speaker, instantly getting the attention of his entire cast, "I hope you all had a good night's rest because we have a lot to get done today and I don't want any delays. So get up, do what you have to and get on set ASAP."

Minun walked off again leaving the other pokemon to get up. Pikachu was up first then Shinx and Eevee. Vulpix and Poochyena both got up very slowly, from different sides of backstage, both their faces holding similar morose expressions, although for different reasons.

"Eevee…" started Vulpix weakly as he got near the creamy epitome of cuteness.

"Not now," Eevee said, brushing him off, "I've got to get ready. Go whine at someone else."

"But…"

Before he had even started his next word Eevee had walked off, leaving the fox to drag his tails to the casts meeting place.

Poochyena saw the whole scene with Vulpix and Eevee and it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened either. Eevee had stolen his boyfriend, played him for a fool and then tossed him back like the runt of the litter. Poochyena growled softly to himself, his eyes, ringed by dark circles that testified to his lack of sleep the previous night, narrowed angrily and he swore his revenge. He would make Eevee pay and win back Vulpix's heart before the deceitful pokemon had another chance at his boyfriend.

A few minutes after Minun had made his wake up call everyone was assembled to hear the morning plan.

"Now that we've out our reinforcements here," said Plusle, nodding at Shinx and Eevee, "We can make a proper move on this movie. I want us to get as many scenes done as possible so I hope you've all read your scripts well. This isn't a difficult movie so we can hopefully get it done within a week tops."

The cast nodded. The quicker they got the movie done the quicker they got paid.

"Pikachu, Poochyena and Shinx, you three are up. Let's get this thing done."

(In a cluttered room. Newspaper cuttings and theatre paraphernalia covering the walls. SHINX is sitting behind a desk)

(Enter POOCHYENA and PIKACHU)

POOCHYENA: Here she is, your new star. Her poetry will dazzle the world if she is given a chance.

SHINX: Is that so?

POOCHYENA: Don't take my word for it. Listen to her and let your ears convince you. (Gulps and nods nervously at PIKACHU) Show him what you can do.

PIKACHU: (Clears her throat) I look down and see the midnight stars, reflecting on the lake.

A scene so calm, so dark, serene, ripples out, no more is seen.

My first tear falls and overhead the stars fly free and sparkle now.

Where is my love, I cannot say.

I pray for his return today.

I long and yearn and hope and wait but still I know not what's his fate…

(A moment of silence.)

SHINX: That… That was beautiful. It's been years since I've heard such a poem. My dear, I would be honoured to accept you to this school.

While everyone was focused on the stage Vulpix and Eevee were ignored. Eevee was calmly watching the performance and reciting his lines in his mind to prepare for his own scenes but Vulpix couldn't keep his eyes off the small canine. Slowly he inched closer to Eevee until he was touching Eevee's fur with his nose.

"You're distracting me," commented Eevee, not even bothering to look at the desperate fox.

Vulpix drew his nose back a fraction then gently licked Eevee' cheek.

"Don't ignore me," he whined, "I really do love you. Why won't you be with me?"

Eevee turned and looked coldly at him, "You want to know why?"

Vulpix nodded.

"Because you're a loser. I'm going to become famous and I can't do that if I'm held down by low-level trash like yourself."

"I… I'm a good actor. I won't hold you back. I'll improve, I promise."

"Don't bother. You won't reach my level. You'll never get out of this place," sneered Eevee, waving his paw at the drab surroundings, "This crew makes cheap movies for other losers. I'm only here because my trainer sent me. I'm leaving as soon as it's over. I've already got a part in a much bigger movie."

"I'll quit. As long as I can be with you I don't care."

Vulpix leant forward to kiss Eevee but only received a sharp, and painful, nip on his bottom lip. He jumped back, giving a high-pitched yelp.

"Leave me alone, Vulpix. Go find someone else; it'll be better for you."

Vulpix gave sob but moved off from Eevee, hurt but still determined to win the evolution pokemon's affection.

When the scene ended, and Vulpix and Pikachu were required on stage for Pikachu to discover the book was haunted, Poochyena went to Eevee as soon as he could.

"I know what you did to Vulpix," growled Poochyena.

Eevee glanced over his shoulder to see Poochyena, teeth bared, glaring at him.

"Why can I never get a moment's peace over here?" he sighed, "Well, what is it I have supposedly done to Vulpix?"

"Don't play dumb!" snapped Poochyena, "You made him believe you were interested in him and then you just abandoned him! I'll make you pay for that!"

Eevee rose on all fours, fluffing his coat up, "Listen here, I never had the slightest interest in Vulpix. He came to me. What you believe happened is true but you've got your characters mixed up. Look in the mirror and you might see who was really played. Vulpix is getting a taste of his own medicine. Now get out of my way."

Eevee pushed his way past the enraged dog as he walked over to Shinx.

"Hey Eevee," greeted Shinx.

Eevee nodded to the black and blue feline, "Come, I need to practice my lines with you."

Poochyena watched them leave with a stony gaze.

"If that's how you want to play, fine," muttered Poochyena under his breath, "I know Vulpix loves me. He promised to love me forever and soon you'll realise it…"

~Watching to the night, the hope is gone

Carrying so much burden in my heart

Watching to the night with tired eyes

Waiting for nothing all my life~

EEVEE: Oh, my love. I knew you had it in you… All the words were just waiting for the opportunity to come out.

PIKACHU: And they shall, tonight is my first chance to show everyone my talent. No one is as talented as I am.

VULPIX: (Heard only by Pikachu) As we are! Do not forget the part my hand has played in your success. I have raised you this past month, I have been the one to sow the words that grew into the great vines of poetry, that was me. You are my voice, if you forget that you will lose my power forever.

Minun winced as Poochyena stepped forward, his paw pushing Eevee's down hard on the floor. Eevee's eyes flickered slightly but he held himself in check and Minun sighed with relief as the filming could continue.

POOCHYENA: Part is talent and part is hard work… and dare I say a part is played by those that are there to help you.

PIKACHU: Of course… I couldn't have done it without your help either.

POOCHYENA: We must go to the theatre now and make sure that everything is ready. Come Pikachu. (POOCHYENA holds out a paw)

EEVEE: I will lead her; I would appreciate this last moment to talk to her before her big debut.

"Stick to the script," hissed Plusle as Poochyena fell back to let Eevee, as scripted, lead Pikachu off the set and to a second one containing the stage.

"Hey," said Vulpix, sitting down next to Shinx, "I don't think we've had a chance to talk."

Shinx looked up from his script, "Hey."

"So you act with Eevee, right?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much," stated Vulpix as soon as the shinx answered, "Does he have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend as that happens too these days."

"Uh… not that I know of," replied Shinx, eyeing Vulpix warily.

The fox giggled, "Don't you trust me?"

"One hears stories," answered Shinx cryptically.

"You've been speaking with Pikachu I guess."

"She has a lot to say about you," he commented.

"I bet," muttered Vulpix, "Just ignore her. We tried dating once and ever since then she's been obsessed with me. You can't trust anything she says. She wants to get back with me. All the time she's asking me, chatting to my friends. It's really sad."

"You don't say. So everything she says is a lie?"

Vulpix nodded, "That's right."

"What about that you dumped Poochyena?"

"We had different goals and the relationship wasn't working out."

"That sounds like what happened in a lot of the relationships you've been in, going by Pikachu's story."

"Well let's not go by that. Let's talk about something else."

"Eevee?" asked Shinx casually.

"Yes! Uh… n-no, why?" stammered Vulpix.

"Because he's why you came to me. He's your goal isn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," growled Vulpix.

"I hope not. Please excuse me. I've got things to do."

(On stage with the curtain lowered.)

(Enter POOCHYENA, PIKACHU, EEVEE and SHINX.)

POOCHYENA: This is your big chance, Pikachu. Give it your all and do me proud.

(Exit POOCHYENA)

SHINX: I am expecting a lot from you. You show more promise than any pokemon to have come through here in decades. Good luck.

(Exit SHINX)

EEVEE: I'll be cheering for you right in the front row, my love. I know you'll be brilliant.

PIKACHU: (nods) Thank you. I'll make you proud of me.

EEVEE: (Nuzzles PIKACHU) No matter what happens tonight, you have already made me proud. Even if the world were to collapse I would stand proudly by your side and call you my love.

PIKACHU: (whispers) Thank you. Now quick, get to your seat. The curtain is about to rise.

(Exit EEVEE.)

PIKACHU: Are you there, poet? It's time. I need your help.

(Enter VULPIX in a shroud of smoke)

VULPIX: I am here. I have waited through death to read my poems to the world and I shall not fail at this point.

The curtain on stage slowly rose up, joining the backstage area with the seats of the audience, mostly filled with paper mache models to create the illusion of a packed theatre. Only three seats had real pokemon in them, those of Eevee, Poochyena and Shinx. As soon as the curtain began to rise, Eevee, who'd been squirming, rapidly quietened down as to not ruin the take. Next to him Poochyena looked up at the stage, his eyes falling on Vulpix, the fox's red coat powdered white to make him appear ghostly, and a smile passed over his muzzle as he imagined how uncomfortable Eevee currently was. Using his small time advantage Poochyena had placed a fine layer of sand over Eevee's seat, along with a few sticky patches of gum that he'd found on a wall.

PIKACHU and VULPIX: (Synchronised)

I watched the full moon rise last night

I saw it glowing, oh so bright

And there beyond the blue meadow

Bathing in the lunar light

A lone fairy, a mystery, a sight I had never hoped to see.

She flitted there, her see-through wings glowing in green

As she alighted on a toadstool's head

She made a wish, meant for me.

I closed my eyes and dreamed my dream

A thousand years would never be

Time long enough to forget thee.

And as she took to the clear sky

No more a heart on earth would die.

From house to house and soul to soul

She stole the darkness only so

That love would live, forever free

And never more would anyone grieve,

For she'd known that pain and cried one night

When her love was no more by her side

But he had left and there he lay

With another in a glade

They whispered nothing, flirted free,

While her tears fell down, equalled the sea

And she made her vow to forbid pain

And bear it all for those who still were pure…

As soon as the scene ended and the camera's had ceased to continue filming Eevee was up in front of Poochyena, his fur bristling and teeth bared.

"Why the hell did you do that?" demanded Eevee, a threatening growl in his voice.

"What are you talking about," asked Poochyena, pretending not to know what Eevee was referring to.

"You think I'm stupid? Stamping on my paw, messing up my seat and trying to ruin the takes. You better learn to control yourself or you'll find yourself in a bad situation!"

"I only gave you what you deserved," snarled Poochyena.

The two actors' angry snarls drew the attention of Plusle and Minun who quickly arrived on the scene.

"What's going on here?" asked Plusle, "We can't fight amongst each other. We need this whole thing to go smoothly."

"Tell that to him," barked out Eevee, jerking his head in Poochyena's direction, "He's the one who's trying to ruin this movie."

"What you have to say?" Minun asked Poochyena.

"He's lying!" snarled the dark-type.

"I am not! Look at my seat and tell me who's lying!"

Eevee swung around and stormed off, the tip of his tail twitching violently.

"Look, Poochyena, he's only here for this week so try to deal with it. If you mess up the film he'll just be here longer," explained Minun.

Poochyena gave no indication of hearing the small electric pokemon; instead he shone his hatred on Eevee's departing form.

"Poochyena!" snapped Plusle, "Leave Eevee alone. If you have a problem, talk to us."

Poochyena snorted angrily, "Sure. Whatever."

A few hours later Plusle called everyone together again.

"Alright guys," he began, "I think we can fit a little more in today so get ready and be on set in five minutes. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and headed off to prepare.

(In the dressing room at the arts school. PIKACHU is waiting to go on stage; accompanied by SHINX and POOCHYENA)

POOCHYENA: Well this is it. We've been waiting a long time for this. If you can impress the people here tonight then they'll surely take you in to help them in their own projects around the world.

SHINX: I cannot agree more not thank you enough. You being here has greatly increased the number of students trying to join. I am indebted to you. I have done my best to bring the most important people to hear you today. There are leading directors, singers, editors and everyone who might want to employ you. And if you want… I would love to have you remain here to help teach.

PIKACHU: (Scornfully) I cannot teach and deprive the world of my talent. No, I will rise to greatness as myself; alone, with no one else on the stage and millions adoringly sitting at my feet. I have no need of leaches who feast on my glory, Poochyena.

POOCHYENA: What are you saying?

PIKACHU: I don't need you anymore. My fame is the only agent I need. You're fired.

POOCHYENA: (Angrily) How dare you! I aided you when you were no one! You can't just fire me like this!

PIKACHU: I was once no one but now I am the greatest poet of all time. You, on the other paw, are just as worthless as the day we met. A parasite feeding on the fame of those you pretend to assist.

POCHYENA: Very well. Go solo. Leave me out of this. You see how far you get alone. You never would have got a chance to get to this point if it weren't for me!

(Exit POOCHYENA)

SHINX: That was out of line! You may be famous but that doesn't make you better than us. Surely you can't so readily scorn us after all we have done for you?

PIKACHU: Done for me? You delusional fool. You said it yourself, I gave you my fame. You gave me nothing. I don't need your musty rooms anymore. The bright lights beckon me.

SHINX: Then go to them! After tonight you are no longer welcome here!

(Exit SHINX)

PIACHU: Nothing could keep me here. (Checks her reflection) Perfect. Now, to see my future, adoring fans.

(Exit PIKACHU and enter VULPIX)

VULPIX: (Despondently) Why are you being like this Pikachu? You can't abandon the words. I waited so long, hearing them cry for freedom. Every night they called to me, imploring for release yet I couldn't help them. Now you have the chance but prefer the fame… Can't you hear them?

(On the stage, the curtain is down and PIKACHU is waiting for it to rise)

PIKACHU: Fox? Where are you? It's time.

(Enter Vulpix)

VULPIX: I can't do it…

PIKACHU: What are you talking about? This is my big chance. I won't let you screw it up. After this I will be more famous than anyone has ever been.

VULPIX: What about the poems? You don't love them.

PIKACHU: What nonsense are you prattling on about?

VULIX: You can't hear the words speaking… All you can hear are the crowds and the spotlights. They are shouting to you and drowning out the whispers of the words. Without the feeling your poems can't grow, I can't help you anymore.

PIKACHU: (Shocked) What! How can you say that! My poems are exemplary; that is what makes me famous. You even told me yourself that you waited for years just to perform, to hear the crowds and the spotlights. Don't pretend you didn't hear them. That's why you hang around me, isn't it? To taste what you never had.

Vulpix: (very sadly) I waited to perform my poems, yes. My soul was trapped in a book of my own poems. No matter what I tried I could not leave them. The words wouldn't let me go. They spoke to me all the time that I was alone. All of us longed to be free, to show the world our beauty but we didn't just desire fame. It was always for the poems. You have forgotten that love. Forsaken the words.

PIKACHU: Poetry is nothing but a string of words. I have the ability to write anything I want.

VULPIX: I wish you'd never found me… You didn't deserve my poems. For that's what they are. I told you the words and guided your lips. I tried to teach you but you strayed…

(Exit VULPIX)

PIKACHU: Damn ghost. I don't need you or anyone else!

(The curtain rises to applause)

There I stood, inside a wood,

The trees were green, I said nothing obscene.

I lay in the leaves and smelt the breeze.

(Crowd shuffles a bit)

Um… the clouds grew in the sky... I ate my pie

While sitting in the leaves.

I missed love; he'd flown like a dove

When push had come to shove

(Someone in the crowd boos)

Hey! Shut up, retard!

(SHINX runs onto the stage)

SHINX: I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel tonight's poetry reading.

(The crowd boos louder and the curtain begins to go down)

PIKACHU: No! Don't stop! I haven't finished! The seas waved at me! The bees saved my wee! No! No! No!

(The curtain closes)

As the day metamorphosed to night, Poochyena made his way back to his bed. During the journey, however, he heard Vulpix's voice and stopped, pressing his ear to the wall through which the sound had come.

"This is my last movie here," said Vulpix sombrely.

"What do you mean?" exclaimed a shocked Plusle, "You can't leave. You're our star."

"I want to be with Eevee," explained Vulpix, "So when he leaves tomorrow or the next day I'm going with him."

"You can't just disappear," protested Minun, "What about your trainer and your friends?"

"I don't care. I'm going to be with Eevee."

"But-"

"I've made up my mind," interrupted Vulpix, "I just thought you should know."

Poochyena heard a few soft footfalls and then just quiet mutters from Plusle and Minun. With his ears low and eyes wide he stumbled to bed.

~See my hands

Conducting a nightmare

The beauty of a melody

Is that all that inspires me

To write my last symphony

Perpetual dream

Never lets go of me

I struggle to live

Without the notion of a sound

That could have opened my mind~

"You still hungry, Eevee?" came a gentle voice as he finished his breakfast.

Without even looking up Eevee knew exactly what he would find; and he was right. Vulpix was standing in front of him, a piece of meat held in his meat.

"I'm fine," replied Eevee, groaning inside.

Vulpix lowered his head, dropping the meat in front of Eevee.

"You can have it," offered the fox, "I'm not hungry."

"Me neither," countered Eevee, standing up and walking off.

"That Vulpix is annoying," growled Shinx, "He's been bothering me over and over to get me to talk to you."

"I know," agreed Eevee, "I can't get any peace. If he's not going on about how we should be together that other mongrel is accusing me of playing games with him. I can't stand this place."

"Well I guess it's just a few days longer. The movie should be over soon," Shinx remarked, trying to console himself and his friend.

"And I'll never be as glad as when I see this place disappearing from sight."

"I fully agree. Aren't you in the next scene?" asked Shinx,

"So I am. And I'll leave you in Vulpix's competent paws," mocked Eevee, good-naturedly pushing Shinx's shoulder with his paw.

The blue lion looked around at the comment and groaned as he saw Vulpix walking straight towards him.

(PIKACHU is standing in the backstage dressing room. EEVEE walks in)

EEVEE: What happened, Love? Why didn't you do your poems the same as every time before?

PIKACHU: (Snaps at him) Mind your own business! It's not bad enough that I have to suffer that ridicule and be kicked off the stage but now you want me to explain myself!

EEVEE: (Shocked) I was just concerned…

PIKACHU: If you were concerned then why make me relive those experiences? I don't have time for that. I must prepare for my next performance. I shall not be discouraged!

EEVEE: Please relax. I think you're stressed; you're not thinking straight right now. If you would just calm down and talk we could sort this mess out.

PIKACHU: I will sort it out! I will make a new poem and steal their hearts once more. They'll all see, even that accursed fox.

EEVEE: (Confused) What fox? Look, it doesn't matter. It's not healthy for you to be like this. You're too focused on this whole fame thing. I haven't seen you in weeks. I miss you.

PIKACHU: What are you on about? We see each other everyday.

EEVEE: I watch you on the stage everyday. We never have any time alone. If you would just take a sabbatical and spend some time with me. It'll be fun.

PIKACHU: You… You're jealous!

EEVEE: What?

PIKACHU: You just can't stand that I am the one receiving everyone's attention while you are cast to the side.

EEVEE: (Growls) Haven't you listened to a word I've been saying? I miss you because you're never around. You're too wrapped up in your own celebrity.

PIKACHU: Lies! You don't want everyone looking at me. You're afraid because you aren't able to live up to my legacy and I'm through with it! If you can't grow up and handle living in my world then I'm cutting you loose.

EEVEE: P-Pikachu!

PIKACHU: Don't Pikachu me! We're through. Over. Finished. The curtain has fallen. I can't afford to be in a relationship designed to sabotage my dream. Get out!

EEVEE: (Tears flowing down his cheeks) You don't mean that… I love you…

PIKACHU: Get out of my sight. (Slaps EEVEE)

(EEVEE stands in shock for a few seconds then exits)

Pikachu left the stage as it was cleared for the next scene; Eevee's suicide due to a broken heart. Her long yellow ears, tipped with black, picked up the angry sound of Vulpix's voice. It was soon matched by an equally angry voice that she recognised as Shinx's.

"Why the hell are you being such a jerk?" demanded Vulpix, "All you have to do is convince Eevee to talk to me!"

"He doesn't want to talk to you," snarled back Shinx, "Get that through your thick skull. He wants you to leave him alone, and so do I. I didn't come here so that every five minutes I'd be cornered by some brain-dead, love-sick, man-whore of a vulpix!"

"I should kill you!" growled Vulpix, diving at Shinx with his teeth ready to bite.

"Stop it!" shouted Pikachu, her electricity cracking loudly in the air.

Both Shinx and Vulpix froze where they were, their fur standing up all over their bodies.

"Stay out of this," warned Vulpix, "It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does!" declared Pikachu, "because it concerns you."

"We're through," snorted Vulpix.

"Well then it concerns me because it concerns the entire cast," countered Pikachu, "Now make up and stop this fighting."

"Screw that," muttered Shinx, "If we get this movie finished today I'm out of here. No more trashy accommodation and no more psycho foxes."

"I've never been gladder to see someone go!" shot back Vulpix, "You're an unhelpful, self-centred prick!"

"Tell it to someone who actually cares," called back Shinx as he began walking away.

Shinx then paused and looked back, smirking at Vulpix, "But we're talking about you aren't we? So that would be all of no one. Wow, that's pretty sad."

"You just watch yourself!" threatened Vulpix, "Or that attitude's going to get you killed. By the end of today Eevee will leave with me!"

"Vulpix! Stop it!" cried Pikachu, "Please let it go."

Pikachu tried to pull Vulpix into a hug but the red fox just hopped out of her grasp and stormed off, leaving her sobbing alone on the floor.

"That was good, Eevee," Plusle congratulated him, "If only everyone could act as well as you."

"You wouldn't believe how many people tell me that," smirked Eevee, using his paw to wipe some stage blood off his muzzle.

Plusle just rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "You'd think acting in a play where pride is a theme would make some sort of impression."

"Anyway, since my and Shinx's parts are done can we leave now?" inquired Eevee.

"Not just yet," answered Plusle, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "We still need to compile everything together and make sure all the scenes came out right. After that's done then you may leave."

"And how long will that take?" sighed Eevee.

"It depends," replied Plusle cryptically.

Eevee rolled his eyes, "Fine. I guess I'll hang around."

"This is the last scene," called out Plusle, "and it's getting late so let's try get it right the first time."

Minun nodded to Plusle and started the camera up as the scene began.

(In an attic at the School of the Arts. Pikachu enters.)

PIKACHU: (rummaging around) I'm sure I left that damn book around here. Where can it be? (Keeps searching) Ah! There it is. Huh? There's a rose here but how's it growing… and why's it all black?

(A mist drifts into the room.)

PIKACHU: Fox? Are you here? What's going on? Tell me! You killed Eevee.

(Enter VULPIX)

VULPIX: He died?

PIKACHU: (Angrily) You act surprised. I know you did it. You manipulated everything. You forsook me at the end and drove him to suicide!

VULPIX: (Shakes his head) You still don't understand, do you? You choose to blame everyone except yourself. If you hadn't spent all your energy trying to be famous and had instead focused on what you loved and those that loved you perhaps things could have ended differently.

PIKACHU: It's not my fault! You did it!

VULPIX: (Walks over and sniffs the rose) There's no scent… I miss the scent…

PIKACHU: Who cares about the stupid flower! You've ruined my life with your witchcraft and now you try to use illusions to distract me.

VULPIX: It's no illusion. It's a product of our souls. When I helped you we both had the same dream, to perform our poems, and our souls melded together. But you were seduced by the crowds and the spotlight and you forgot about the poems and decided to strive for fame.

PIKACHU: That makes no sense! What are you prattling on about?

VULPIX: Our souls took different paths and so tore apart. This rose is a manifestation of that broken bond. I provided the shape, the poems in reality, and you were the colour, the life-blood and the voice. You have to mend your heart and set things right. Remember the joy you once found in the words themselves.

PIKACHU: I have no time for this nonsense! (Tears the rose and throws it aside.) You have ruined my life and dare to blame it on me. Have you no- (Gasps and clutches her breast)

VULPIX: You broke the rose and tore our souls apart. We can not live without our dreams. As you abandon that your rose will die slowly but you killed it all at once and there's no going back now. Not for either of us.

(The smoke increases as VULPIX seems to fade out of sight and a cut opens on PIKACHU's chest, her blood draining to the flower and renewing its colour)

"Perfect! And cut," called Plusle.

Pikachu and Vulpix both cleaned themselves up before leaving the stage.

"Wait," Pikachu requested of Vulpix, "I want to talk to you."

"Not now," replied Vulpix, "I have something very important to do."

"But Vulpix…"

The five-tailed fox ignored her and disappeared, searching for Eevee.

"Eevee!"

Vulpix's voice carried through the empty backstage room 'till it reached Shinx and Eevee. The two pokemon looked up, irritation crossing their faces.

"What is it?" demanded Eevee, "You had better be here to tell me that the movie is over and we can finally leave."

"That and something else," stated Vulpix, "The other night I spoke with Plusle and Minun. I'm going to leave this group and come and work with you."

"What!" exclaimed Eevee.

"You're nuts!" scorned Shinx.

Vulpix ignored them and kept talking, "I know you don't think I'm good enough to be with you but I'll prove myself. I'm willing to do anything to be with you. I won't let you just slip through my paws."

"Vulpix," growled Eevee, "For once just listen to me. I don't love you. You have done nothing but annoy me. The first day your little infatuation was amusing but it's passed that point. Give it up. I'm never going to love you and you are not coming with me. Stay here and get on with your life."

"But I can change! Give me time to convince you," pleaded Vulpix.

Shinx had had enough and tackled Vulpix, sending the vulpine skidding backwards.

"We're leaving," snarled Shinx, "Just the two of us. You're staying here where you belong."

Eevee shook his head sadly and turned away from Vulpix, walking out of sight accompanied by Shinx.

A couple of minutes after the confrontation with Vulpix Eevee and Shinx had collected a few documents and their pay from Plusle and Minun and were now making their way through the various movie sets in the studio on their way to the exit.

"I'm so glad we're finally leaving," said Eevee, "I'm sick of having to put up with Vulpix every day. That damn guy just won't leave me alone."

"I know" agreed Shinx, "He practically attacked me today because I wouldn't help him."

Eevee growled and his tail bristled, "He's got some serious problems."

Just as Shinx opened his mouth to agree there was aloud thump as a sack, full of sand to counter the weight of whatever needed to be raised on set, fell on his shoulders. The impact was accompanied by a crack as Shinx was slammed against the ground and pinned by the large, heavy weight. Eevee jumped back, glancing up to check there was nothing more on the way, and saw a quadrupedal figure disappearing in the criss-crossing beams in the ceiling. It's identity hidden by the dense shadows.

"Vulpix," growled Eevee under his breath.

"What happened?" demanded Minun as he ran up to see Shinx's front covered with the brown, hessian bag.

"Vulpix dropped it on Shinx!" accused Eevee, gripping the bag in his jaws and trying to pull it off.

"It's too heavy," stated Plusle to the struggling eon.

Plusle and Minun each took a hold of the bag with Eevee.

"On three," said Minun, "One, two, three!"

Altogether the three pokemon pulled, before jumping out of the way as the large bag of sand toppled off of Shinx, spilling its contents over the floor.

"You alright," asked Eevee, leaning down near his friend.

Shinx's pupils were wide, almost taking up his whole eyes as they rolled frantically around in their sockets.

"Shinx! Can you hear me?"

"He's choking!" shouted Plusle, reaching help lift the injured pokemon's head to clear the airway.

Plusle gave a cry of shock and drew his hand back, it glistened red with blood.

"He… he…" stammered Plusle.

"Roll him over!" ordered Eevee to Minun, "We've got to help him!"

Plusle shook his head but Eevee took no notice and nuzzled his friend onto his side. At the same moment Pikachu sprinted onto the scene. Immediately her eyes fell upon Shinx; his throat lying open and his snapped neck bone pushing out. With a loud cry she collapsed unconscious as Shinx's whole body began to twitch violently.

"Shinx! Snap out of it! Shinx!" screamed Eevee but it was useless.

With bloody froth bubbling from his throat and his body in seizure his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed on.

Vulpix sprinted onto the scene after Shinx had died, breathless from running.

"Murderer!" barked Eevee, leaping at him.

"Wha-!" exclaimed Vulpix, diving to the side to avoid the creamy-coloured canine.

"You killed Shinx!"

Eevee lunged for Vulpix a second time and the fox only just managed to dodge the attack.

"Stop fighting!" commanded Plusle, grabbing Eevee and holding the snarling pokemon back.

Minun took similar initiative and restrained Vulpix; although the fox wasn't trying to get Eevee he deemed it prudent to keep him in check.

"Now what's going on?" demanded Plusle, "Tell us."

"Vulpix murdered Shinx," snarled Eevee.

"I did not!" protested Vulpix, "I'd never!"

"You were angry with him because he wouldn't help you. He told me that before you killed him. Or perhaps you killed him so I'd take you with me instead of him. Is that it?"

"I'm sure Vulpix wouldn't kill Shinx," Minun stated, "He's not like that."

"H-he said he w-would," stammered Pikachu, now awake, although pale.

"What?" exclaimed Plusle, "Vulpix?"

"I didn't mean it," whined the fox, "You've got to believe me."

"No one will believe you," snarled Eevee, his fur bristling up against Plusle's coat.

"Look we don't know for sure," said Minun, trying to stay composed, "Let's all calm down and try and find out what's happening."

Pikachu nodded then glanced around, "Where's Poochyena?"

"I'm here," replied the grey dog, coming forward, "I didn't want to get involved."

"We need to tell our trainers and let them decide what to do," said Plusle, "We can't handle something like this by ourselves."

"You really want that?" asked Eevee, "To let the trainers look into this? Who knows how long that will take and you'll probably lose the movie, their trust for letting this happen and everything will be messed up."

"We can't do anything else," argued Plusle, "This is the best option."

"We can duel," suggested Eevee, staring at Vulpix, "That's what used to happen. We fight it out and after that it's all forgotten. No one gets blamed, Shinx died in an accident and everyone's happy. What do you say, Vulpix? Me versus you?"

"But I didn't kill him!" protested Vulpix, "And I don't want to fight you."

"I never expected you to admit it," snarled Eevee, "But we know you threatened to kill him and no one else wanted to. You were all alone when he died too. You did it!"

"You don't have to listen to him, Love," shouted Poochyena, "I know you can beat him. That'll teach him."

Vulpix looked around, his eyes scared, "I don't want to fight."

"Should have thought of that before killing him," declared Eevee, "Now, unless anyone has anything else to say, let the duel begin."

Vulpix looked around at them; Pikachu looked down at the floor, tears still lingering in her eyes, having heard Vulpix threaten Shinx's life, Plusle and Minun knew there had been tensions and now it seemed they'd just not know how bad it had been and Poochyena was the only one on Vulpix's side, telling him he could do it and beat Eevee.

The whole cast, minus the late Shinx, stood on the main stage, Vulpix and Eevee facing each other with the remainder nervously standing on the sides.

"Here're the rules," began Eevee, "No one may leave the arena, you can use any attacks, no one may interfere and the winner is whoever survives"

"S-survives?" exclaimed Vulpix.

"Of course," answered Eevee, "We're here for Shinx. He died and we need to avenge his life."

"But I can't kill you!" protested Vulpix, "I love you!"

"Well I don't! As I've told you repeatedly. Now begin!"

Eevee shot forward, rapidly closing the gap between him and Vulpix, and, when he came into range, kicked off the ground, launching himself into a tackle. He struck Vulpix with his shoulder into his chest and the fox was knocked back, breathless. Without giving Vulpix a chance to recover Eevee was upon him, slashing repeated with his small, clawed forepaws.

Vulpix cried out each time the small attacks landed on him. His skin and fur both getting shredded under the furious onslaught. He tried to roll away but Eevee had no mind to let him escape and kept on him, starting to sink his teeth into Vulpix's flesh.

"Fight!" screamed Poochyena, "You have to win!"

Vulpix felt Eevee's teeth sink into him over and over but he couldn't bring himself to hurt the one pokemon who truly had his heart, even if the feeling remained unreturned.

Poochyena gradually quietened his supportive cries and his eyes grew wide in horror as it became apparent to him that Vulpix was really not going to fight back. The fox's blood was already splashed over the floor, staining large patches in red. As he saw Eevee's jaws closing over Vulpix's throat he knew he had to help Vulpix.

"Stop it!" cried Poochyena, dashing out onto the stage.

Eevee leapt back, avoiding the grey dog's teeth.

"You're not allowed to interfere," growled Eevee.

"Leave him," pleaded Pikachu, "You've already won. He's not going to fight back."

"He at least had a chance to," shot back Eevee, "Shinx was murdered by his underhanded trickery."

"I d-didn't kill h-him," coughed Vulpix, "I swear. I w-wouldn't hurt you any way. You've already killed me. Th… There's no reason for me to lie to you."

"Then who," demanded Eevee, "They looked like you and only I and… and Poochyena do!"

Eevee glared at the dog that had interrupted the match, everyone else stared with him.

"Y-you killed him?" inquired Vulpix, growing weaker with every passing second.

Poochyena's ears drooped, "Yes… I did it. But only to help Vulpix!"

"Help him?" demanded Pikachu, "You've killed him!"

"It was an accident. I meant to kill Eevee! Vulpix was going to waste his life chasing after Eevee when he should have been with me!"

"So your taste in people is consistently bad," mocked Eevee, "I survived and he let you take the heat."

"He should have killed you!"

"But he didn't, maybe a mistake on his part but an honest one. Even if I didn't like you I'm sorry you had to die like this, Vulpix."

"Is that all you'll say to him? Sorry?" snarled Poochyena, "He deserves so much more."

"There's nothing I can give him now. I should kill you for him but I've had enough of death. Now instead of accusing me you should apologise to him. You alone knew the truth but wouldn't admit it. Not enough of a man to face up to your mistakes. Damn it, you're not even enough of a man to make them in the open!"

"P-p-poochyena," gasped Vulpix.

"Love?" he asked, turning to the dying fox.

"I… hate… you…"

Vulpix coughed once more then his chest ceased to rise or fall.

Plusle was the first to break the hush that descended.

"Don't let him move."

All three electric-types, Plusle, Minun and Pikachu, fired their own independent thunder waves at Poochyena, instantly paralysing him. With her face soaked with tears, Pikachu turned to Eevee to find he was no longer there.

"Eevee!" called Pikachu, "Eevee! Come back!"

"I doubt he's coming back," stated Plusle, "He's either gone to Shinx or fled."

"I'll go call our trainer," offered Minun, shuffling off the stage.

Pikachu fell into Plusle's arms, her grief no longer restrained and as her tears flowed down her cheeks, her anguished wails echoed around the stage and the last tattered remains of what had once been love.

The End


End file.
